Touch screen panels are generally divided into as follows depending on the signal detection type. In other words, the type comprises a resistive type sensing a location pressed by pressure through changes in a current or voltage value while a direct current voltage is applied, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling while an alternating current voltage is applied, and an electromagnetic type sensing a selected location as changes in a voltage while a magnetic field is applied.
As demands for large-area touch screen panels have recently increased, development of a technology accomplishing a large touch screen panel having excellent visibility while reducing electrode resistance has been required.